Rindu
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Sasuke seperti pahlawannya. Namun sekaligus pembuat luka si hatinya./SasukSaku/ Oneshot/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/AU/ Dont Like Dont Read


**Rindu**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Adakah yang salah dari sebuah rasa rindu?_

 _Bila yang dirindu bukanlah tepat untuk dirindu_

 _Bila rindu yang terasa tak pantas dirasa_

 _Karena rindu itu bukan untuknya_

 _Bukan untuk ia, yang telah pergi jauh dari genggaman_

 _Selamanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langkahnya tergesa. Terlalu tergesa hingga ia nyaris berlari, hingga kakinya nyaris terantuk batu, hingga rintik hujan yang mulai turun pun tak ia hiraukan. Karena yang kini ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana menyusun kembali kepingan hatinya yang telah hancur. Karena kini, hanya satu tujuannya; Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu entah sejak kapan tertanam begitu dalam di hatinya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda berambut raven itu menyita seluruh perhatian dan pikirannya. Ia tak mengerti. Ia sangat tak paham dengan segala hal yang dirasa olehnya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu telah menyelamatkan harga dirinya, kehormatannya, dan juga kepercayaan dirinya yang hampir direnggut paksa oleh orang-orang tak berperasaan. Pemuda itu membawa dirinya begitu jauh dari mereka yang hendak menjualnya, membawanya ke dalam rasa yang tak pernah ia mengerti itu apa.

Namun ia tak pernah menepis dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh dan terus tumbuh, berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa dahsyatnya hingga ia merasa tak sanggup lagi membendungnya.

Cinta.

Andai itu kata yang tepat untuk merangkum segala perasaan yang dideranya, maka ia akan senang hati menerimanya. Ia akan berbahagia dan mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang terlalu sempurna untuknya.

Namun, di detik terakhir ia resah. Ia ragu. Ia tak mengatakannya. Ia malah menjauhi pemuda itu, menjaga jarak darinya, membuat sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka. Ia membuat pemuda itu bertanya, "mengapa?"

Mengapa ia menjauhi pemuda itu?

Mengapa?

Tanya itu tak henti berputar di kepalanya, menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia menjauhi Sasuke?

Apa salah pemuda itu padanya?

Mungkin ia takut. Perasaan takut dikecewakan dan disakiti. Ia sudah terlalu rapuh. Dan ia tak yakin akan bisa bangkit jika dihancurkan lagi. Karena itu ia menjauh. Dan membiarkan pemuda itu terus bertanya dan pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab.

Dua tahun terlewati tanpa kabar dari pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar menjauh, melarikan diri, dan berusaha menyusun kembali hatinya. Rasa itu pun telah ia coba ia lupakan. Namun gagal. Benar-benar gagal karena kini ia merasa hatinya terlampau sakit ketika mendengar kabar tentang pemuda itu.

Bahwa pemuda itu akan menikah.

…

Haruno Sakura nama gadis itu. Orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang menyebabkan ia menjadi yatim piatu. Usianya saat itu baru 10 tahun. Ia masih terlalu muda dan terlalu rapuh ketika mendengar kabar bahwa orangtuanya telah tiada. Ia menangis. Dan masih terus menangis sampai beberapa bulan lamanya setelah kejadian itu. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tertutup. Ia terlihat begitu jauh dari lingkungannya. Ia bahkan nyaris tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu hancur dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Hingga akhirnya paman dari keluarga ayahnya membawanya pergi. Pamannya berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia dibawa pergi dari kampung halamannya.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu ia mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungannya. Ia kembali menjadi Sakura yang ceria. Semuanya benar-benar berubah, termasuk pamannya.

Paman yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri menjadi seorang pemabuk, penjudi, bahkan pencuri. Beberapa kali ia harus menjadi korban dari apa yang dilakukan oleh pamannya. Namun ia yang sudah terlanjur sayang dan merasa berhutang budi hanya mampu menerima. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain berusaha melindungi pamannya. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Sepulang sekolah ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko roti. Malamnya ia harus kembali ke rumah, mempersiapkan makan malam, dan juga belajar. Masa remajanya perlahan menghilang. Ia tak bisa bermain lagi dengan teman-temannya. Karena ia harus bekerja. Karena semakin lama pamannya semakin jarang pulang dan memberinya biaya untuk hidup. Kali ini, ia benar-benar sendiri.

Ketika usianya 18 tahun, tepat saat hari kelulusannya, sang paman membawanya paksa ke sebuah tempat yang tak ia ketahui. Saat itu ia tak tau apa-apa. Ia tak sadar karena sang paman yang disayanginya malah membiusnya. Ketika ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak ia kenal. Bau parfum begitu menyengat indra penciumannya. Dan ketika ia benar-benar tersadar, ia mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah kamar dengan pakaian yang super minim dan seksi. Ia terkejut luar biasa kala itu. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar suara kamar tempat ia berada tengah dibuka oleh seseorang.

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat seorang pria tua menatapnya lapar. Pria itu menutup pintu kamar itu, menguncinya, dan mendekatinya. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut saat itu.

Ia mundur. Namun sayang, punggungnya membentur dinding dan pria itu semakin menatapnya lapar bak hewan buas yang hendak memangsanya. Matanya mulai basah. Ia takut. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati padanya. Pandangan matanya tanpa sengaja menatap vas bunga di atas meja. Dengan cepat ia mengambil vas bunga itu dan melemparkannya ke kepala pria itu. Lalu ia kabur.

Lari. Ia terus berlari tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seorang pemuda. Ekspresi ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, terlebih lagi, di belakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki mengejarnya.

"Kembali kau, Haruno!" teriak suara seorang pria yang mengejarnya. Ia terkejut dan semakin ketakutan. Ingin berlari namun tangannya ditahan oleh pria yang ditabraknya. Pikirannya tak karuan. Barangkali pria yang ia tabrak bekerjasama dengan orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Haruno!"

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya pria yang kini tengah memegang tangannya. Sakura memandangnya bingung. Pria yang ditabraknya tak mengenal orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Serahkan dia pada kami!"

"Menyerahkan pada kalian, huh?" ulang pria itu dengan nada sinis. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Sekarang ia berpikir pria yang secara tiba-tiba mendekapnya adalah orang jahat.

"Ya, serahkan pada kami! Atau kami akan…."

"Akan apa?" tantang pria itu.

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan istriku pada kalian!"

WHAT?!

Istri?

Sakura terkejut luar biasa kali ini. Matanya menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tatapan matanya yang hitam menatapnya seakan mengatakan untuk percaya padanya. Tatapan mata itu membawanya terlalu jauh. Ya, sangat jauh dan dalam. Namun ia berterima kasih pada pria itu. Karena pria itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Hn."

Selang tak lama pria itu pun pergi. Tentunya setelah membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman. Sakura menatap punggung tegap yang perlahan mulai menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. Namun bersyukurnya ia karena ia sempat menanyakan namanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang tanpa sengaja mempertemukan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi dekat, menjadi teman, sahabat, dan cinta? Sakura enggan untuk memikirkannya.

…

Hujan semakin deras. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Karena ia harus menemuinya. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya, meski mungkin semua sudah terlambat.

Pakaiannya basah. Dan ia tak diijinkan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Namun ia terus memohon pada satpam gedung untuk memperbolehkannya masuk.

"Aku mohon. Ijinkan aku masuk." Suaranya terdengar menyakitkan.

"Tidak bisa , Nona. Kau tidak memiliki surat undangan dan juga pakaianmu itu. Apa-apaan pakaian basah seperti itu?"

"Aku mohon," pintanya lagi. Kali ini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Satpam itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di depan pintu masuk gedung pernikahan pemuda itu.

Airmatanya menetes pilu. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah. Perlahan, ia menangis dalam diam. Membuat dadanya sesak tak karuan. Rasa penyesalan itu menyiksanya. Sangat menyiksanya hingga ia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan.

…

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya pemuda bermata hitam itu pada satpam yang bertugas menjaga gedung tempatnya melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Tidak. Ah ya, tadi ada seorang gadis yang memaksa masuk. Tapi dia tidak membawa undangan," jawab satpam itu menjelaskan sambil berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Gadis?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Rambutnya pendek sebahu, berwarna merah muda. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Kulitnya putih…."

Kata-kata selanjutnya seakan menghilang. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa kaku. Bibirnya begetar menyebut satu nama.

"Sakura…."

…

Gadis itu menghilang terlalu lama, membuat ia merasa kehilangan. Ia berusaha mencarinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Menyerah pada segalanya. Menyerah pada perasaannya. Karena kepergian gadis itu seakan menjawab tanya bahwa gadis itu memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima wanita pilihan orangtuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan gadis itu dan belajar mencintai wanita yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya.

Namun kenyataan menamparnya. Sakura datang untuk menemuinya. Tapi ia tak bisa menemui gadis itu. Karena keadaan telah berubah.

Ia telah menjadi milik orang lain dan membiarkan perasaanya hanyut bersama cerita yang telah lama berakhir.

…

 _"Sasuke, jika suatu saat kau menikah, apa kau akan melupakanku."_

"…"

 _"Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja, sih?"_

 _"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"_

 _"Menyebalkan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku tidak akan melupakan dan meninggalkanmu. Karena … orang yang berada di sampingku lah yang akan menjadi istriku."_

 _"Haha. Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke. Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang bercanda tapi terdengar serius. Haha."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, Sasuke. Aku … mana mungkin aku jadi istrimu? Hahaha."_

 _"… ya, mana mungkin itu terjadi…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seharusnya Sakura tau, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah bercanda.

Seharusnya … ya, seharusnya ia menyadarinya lebih awal. Bahwa pemuda itu pun memiliki rasa yang sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **the end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's notes: judulnya gk nyambung sama isi ya? bingung milih judulnya. aku ambil itu soalnya kan sasuke udh nikah sama orang lain, jd sakura udh gk bisa/gk boleh juga merindukan suami orang. hehehe. berlaku juga buat sasukenya. hehehe


End file.
